The Scarlet Warrior
by Jake H Voronkov
Summary: She's one of the best the Protectors have to offer. Now she's coming for vengeance.
1. Trouble in Enchancia

It was midnight in Enchancia as everyone was asleep in the kingdoms except for the guards on duty. Not a single soul was stirring in the kingdom except for a thief who snuck into the marketplace in the Village of Dunwitty where the carts were being stashed.

The thief snuck through the shadows as he grabbed a few bags of loot and loaded them onto his horse-drawn carriage as well as a few bags of goods that he had stashed.

Little did he know that he was being watched. There was a warrior who was a beautiful woman spying on him with binoculars. She had serene blue eyes that sparkled in the moonlight and golden blonde hair that tickled the top of her rear. She also sported a red dragon-black tiger tattoo on her right shoulder that was clearly visible. She was dressed in a skintight scarlet red uniform with gold on the stitches and collar. that hugged her body in all the right places. It consisted of red pants and a sleeveless red top that blended into each other so well that you couldn't tell it was two pieces. She also wore a golden belt with the same dragon-tiger tattoo as her buckle and had a sheath that had a rather large sword in it and a pouch attached to it. She also had elbow gloves and knee boots that were also scarlet red as well as a scarlet mask that covered her eyes, making it harder for people to tell who she is. But most intriguing was that she wore a golden crown with a pink heart-shaped crest carved into it that had a single lock of her hair covering her right eye.

"Oh. Not in my town you don't," she said as she saw him taking off. She then pulled a badge with the same dragon-tiger tattoo on it out of her pouch and spoke into it. "Guys, I'm going in. Meet me at the clearing of Dunwitty.

"Yes, ma'am!" said a chorus of voices over the other end and she smiled and ran across the rooftops doing some major parkour skills as she focused and a bow and a quiver of arrows appeared in her hand as she took an arrow and aimed at the wheels of the carriage as she glared as she let the arrow loose as it hit the wheel and sent the wagon sprawling in the street as the woman smiled, dispelled the bow and arrows and leapt down to see the criminals struggling to crawl out of the massive wreck and she smiled as she summoned a sword in her hand that she carefully hefted over her shoulder.

"Criminals. You people are all the same to me," she said as she started pacing in front of him, as if mocking him. "You all pull the exact same crimes. It's all steal goods this and overthrow the king that. At this point, it's starting to bore me. Can't at least one of you do something that's at least a little bit, I don't know, unique? Just one?"

"Who are you?" the criminal asked as Scarlett smiled.

"You can call me Scarlett," she said.

The criminal fearfully started to set off to run, but found that he couldn't because he hurt his leg in the crash as Scarlett shook her head. "I love it when they play hard to get."

She then reached out her hand and a long whip appeared in her hands as she struck out and wrapped it around her opponents legs as she smirked with a wild look in her eye as she reached into her pouch and brought out a brand, which she lit up by lighting a flame in her hand using magic as she slowly approached him.

"What do you want with me?" he asked.

"Since you want to know, here's my calling card," she said darkly as she thrust her hand forward and the screen cut away with the criminal's scream, causing a bunch of birds to go flying away from the trees, alarmed.

* * *

Later, the guards of Enchancia walked over to where the commotion was and they saw the wreckage of the cart and the still burning remains of it as Constable Miles put a hand to his chin as he heard a strange whimpering from over yonder in the alleyway.

"Eh?" he asked as he and Sir Maxwell walked over to the alley to see the thief tied up in ropes to the house's pipe as he looked fearfully at the guards with his shirt ripped open as the guards looked.

"You don't think?" Sir Maxwell asked as Miles pulled on the shirt a little bit to reveal a still glowing red brand of an intertwined dragon and tiger on his pec as he shook his head.

"There's only one person in the world who would bare this symbol as their calling card," Miles said as he nodded. "King Roland and Queen Miranda must know immediately. Take this one to the dungeon."

"At once, Constable Miles," Sir Maxwell said as he prepared to do his work as the camera shifted upwards to the far roofs on the boarder of Enchancia as a certain warrior stepped out onto a rooftop far away from the crime scene with a sigh.

She then heard a ruffling of wings as a certain bird woman from the Mystic Isles landed on the rooftop beside her with a glare.

"Vega," Scarlett said slyly. "Why am I not surprised?"

"So, you're finally going back to work, are you Scarlett?" she asked as Scarlett nodded and showed off her Enchantlet.

"Yes, I am," Scarlett said as she and Vega sat down on a roof. "So how are things at the Isles?"

"Great," Vega said. "Things have been better than ever since Princess Celestia resumed her duties as leader of the Protectors. She's stored the Wicked Nine back in the storage facility where they belong and the others are also back on active duty effective immediately. How are things in Cinnibar?"

"Fine," Scarlett sighed. "I've just been having nightmares recently about things to come."

"Like?"

"Well," Scarlett said. "I've recently been appointed as the guardian of this young woman named Jen Tennyson. I don't know if I'm up for the job. I wasn't sure I could handle it when I was teaching Sofia."

"Speaking of which, your cousin is still doing as great a job as ever," she said. "The fact that you two had the same grandmother was just as much a shock to all of us as it was to you."

"That's nothing compared to the two of us being half Amazon," Scarlett said with a sigh. "Knowing that I'll be around forever as long as I'm not killed is both a blessing and a curse."

"As it is with her," Vega agreed. "But you two are still Protectors and you have duties to perform on top of your royal duties."

"Vega," Scarlett sighed. "The reason I formed the Scarlet Army in the first place was so I could form my own group of Protectors in a way. I may have still been an official Protector, but I also had my own team to help me out."

"And Cobalt and Emerald?" Vega asked.

"I didn't know about them until after I had formed the Scarlet Army. I thought that some people were taking inspiration from me, but it turns out that the Emerald Warrior has been around just as long as the Scarlet Warrior has."

"Trust me," Vega said. "We didn't know about them either until you did either. It had been awhile since we visited the Ever Realm."

"That reminds me," Scarlett said as she flicked her wrist, summoning her planner. "Colette told me earlier today that I had an official royal meeting with Emerald over on Elm Reef tomorrow afternoon."

"You should probably prepare for that then," Vega said as Scarlett smiled and flicked her wrist out, summoning her Keyblade as she left.

"See you soon, Vega," Scarlett said as she entered the portal and it closed behind her.

"Sooner than you think, Scarlett," Vega smiled to herself as she flapped her wings and left the area as the screen shifted to the sky and turned a bright red as the opening credits commenced.

 **Fanfiction Productions Presents**

 **In association with Walt Disney Pictures**

 **A Jake Voronkov Film**

 **Jennifer Lawrence in**

 **The Scarlet Warrior**

 **Charlize Theron as Bayonetta**

 **Djimon Hounsou as Kratos**

 **Ryan Gosling as Cole McGrath**

 **Constance Wu as Avatar Korra**

 **Hiroyuki Sanada as Ryu Hayabusa**

 **and Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia**

 **Written and Directed by Jake Voronkov**


	2. Protector Meeting

The Mystic Isles, a place of magical abundence and power. The Isles are home to every variety of magical creature known to man and more that aren't. From unicorns to mermaids to witches to even giants, you name it, they can probably be found here.

The Mystic Isles are a major source of magic to the multiverse and of course, with something that has this much potential, it needs someone to protect it: that's where the Protectors come in.

The Protectors are a group of warriors from around the mutliverse that have banded together for one purpose: protecting it from any forces that dare threaten the balance of magic.

Led by the one and only Princess Celestia of Equestria, this group of heroes have devoted their lives to this cause and are willing do everything they can.

Their headquarters was on the Isle of Protectors in the Mystic Isles and on said isle, a meeting was about to happen as Scarlett teleported in in a puff of red smoke as she appeared by the table and bowed before her great leader.

"Princess Celestia," she said with a smile and a bow.

"Scarlett," she said before more portals opened as well as Vega, Orion and Chrysta flying in through the windows as well.

An 18-year old Princess Sofia of Enchancia was the first to arrive as she smiled and bowed before her with a smile. She was now older and wiser than she was when she stopped Vor and her body certainly showed it. Her years as a Protector and Storykeeper had done kind things to her body, which was now toned with muscle while still being certainly feminine in shape. She wore a pink bodysuit with a cape in the back as well as her Dream Rod tucked away in her belt as well as well as a bright crystal tiara on her head and purple earrings as she smiled at Scarlett.

"Hey, cuz," she said. "Miss me?"

Scarlett then smiled and hugged her as she did as well.

"You don't have to call me that all the time, Sofia," Scarlett said. "You can still call me Scarlett if you want."

"Okay," she smiled as the other Protectors walked in.

There was Delsin Rowe of Seattle, Maria Santiago from Royal Woods but originally from Avalor, Queen Saphira Goodfey of Drake City, Queen Moon Butterfly of Mewni, Gazelle from Zootopia, Jago from the world of Killer Instinct, Mirage of Municiberg, Samus Aran, and Carol Kincaid of Lakewood Plaza Turbo.

Finally, Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira and Pink Diamond walked out of the shadows and took their seats beside Celestia at the head of the table as the other Protectors immediately took their seats around it.

"Welcome, friends," Celestia said with a bow as the other Protectors repeated. "Let us begin this meeting."

"This has to be quick," Scarlett said. "I need to have a meeting with Emerald in about an hour."

"We'll try," Pink Diamond chuckled as Scarlett smiled at her.

"All I need is your reports form your worlds," Celestia said at the head of the table.

"I am still trying to free my world from Ultratech's iron grip," Jago said.

"Things are fine in my world," said Delsin, leaning back in his chair.

"Mewni's still struggling against Globgor," Moon said with a nod. "Any help we could get with that would be much appreciated."

"Some members of Bellwether's accomplices escaped from ZPD and are trying to resume her work," Gazelle said. "But other than that, nothing too serious."

"We're still hunting down Tazma in Drake City," Saphira said. "But it's otherwise normal."

"Royal Woods is as boring as ever," Maria said. "Why any of our enemies would want to go after that place is beyond me, but I digress."

"The Galactic Federatrion is still searching for any alien threats," Samus said with a nod.

"Do they know that you're a Protector?" Hippolyta asked.

"No and they should never know," said Samus.

"It is for the best," Celestia said. "We don't exist, we are ghosts."

"Yes," Sofia said. "If any major government in any universe were to learn of our existence, it would be disastrous."

"Agreed," Scarlett said with a nod.

"What about you, Carol?" Pink asked.

"Oh, you know. Boxman and Venomous are still at large, plaza always under attack the robots, the usual," Carol said with a nod.

"Mirage?"

"Not too much, really," the illusion super said, glancing at her nails. "Ever since supers were re-legalized, crime has been at an all-time low. Not much work to do in terms of the Protectors, but what can I do?"

"And you, Sofia and Scarlett?" Celestia asked.

"I've reassembled the Scarlett Army," Scarlett said. "The multiverse needs us, no matter what Time Patrol says."

"Time Patrol, Drake Flame," Celestia said. "Just a bunch of reckless overconfident novices."

"To them, we're the reckless ones," Sofia acknowledged, crossing her arms as Hippolyta shook her head.

"No," she said. "We have made extra sure that no one outside of the Mystic Isles knows of our existence."

"Scarlett," Pink said as she walked over and brushed the warrior's chin with her hand. "I recognize how much the Scarlett Army means to you, but a law is a law, no matter if we like it or not. What you've done has grave circumstances."

"I'm aware of that, Pink," Scarlett said. "But I've come too far to be denied. Not just in my work as the Scarlet Warrior, but in life."

Everyone looked to her as they nodded.

"That will be all," Celestia nodded. "Dismissed."

"Thank you," the others all chorused as they left and teleported away before Sofia and Scarlett stood up.

"Scarlett, Sofia, you stay," Hippolyta said as the two royal warriors turned around and faced their leaders.

"Is something wrong?" Sofia asked as she nodded.

"We understand that you've allowed Drake Flame to give Gwen Tennyson the power of Bezel," Pink said, clasping her hands and bowing her head.

"Yes," Scarlett said. "She has proven that she deserves it."

"The reason we tasked you with retrieving the Keystone and Charms of Bezel to begin with is the danger they possess," Celestia said. "Only someone who is a master magician or sorceress can handle that much power at one time."

"Perhaps," Scarlett said. "But Gwen Tennyson has the potential to be one. I detect strong magic within her. Who knows, maybe one day she may be a valuable Protector."

Celestia then turned her head to Hippolyta and then to Pink Diamond who both shook their heads at her as she sighed.

"We had someone else in mind," Celestia said with a sigh to the pair. "Dismissed."

"Thank you," the two said as they turned and left in a teleport as they sighed.

"Was it wise to not tell them who?" Hippolyta asked as Celestia nodded.

"I think they have a pretty good idea anyway," Celestia chuckled.

* * *

Outside, Scarlett left the headquarters before she got onto her loyal alicorn Oleander, as she flicked her reigns and left as another figure stood on one of the isles as he glared outwards at the pair as they trotted off.

"So, Scarlett," he said. "I'm a novice, am I? We'll see."


End file.
